


Kissing It Better

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Endearments, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Tyelcormo, having hurt his wrist and therefore being forbidden to do everything he enjoys, finds something fun to do with his older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



> In response to a prompt given by Memaizaka for Celegorm and 'kiss it better'.

"Hold still!" Maitimo frowned and wrapped the bandage carefully around Tyelcormo's wrist, covering up to the palm of the hand and around the thumb. "This will heal in a day or so but you need to hold it steady and not use it, okay?" 

"No climbing trees?" Tyelcormo asked. 

Maitimo shook his head. "No climbing trees, no riding horses, no swinging on the gate, no jumping out the window, no scuffling, no sneak-attacking Cáno while he's trying to play his harp, and definitely no running off with Oromë!"

Tyelcormo gave a huge sigh, and as Maitimo finished the wrap and tied it off, letting go of him, he swung around to lay his head against his brother's shoulder. "Melkor's _balls_ , I'm going to be so bored. Ugh, what do _you_ do all day, besides preen in the mirror?" 

Maitimo glanced quickly across the living room into the large mirror at the other side of it. "I sometimes work in the forge, sometimes I study or write. Or copy books from Sarati into Tengwar. But I'm afraid all those activities are also off the table for you." He brushed Tyelcormo's hair back fondly. "I could read to you, if you want?" 

Tyelcormo curled his lip. "That's for babies." 

"Well, you are only forty-two," Maitimo said, grinning. "Seems pretty babyish to me."

"From the vantage point of nearly a hundred," Tyelcormo said, shaking his head. "You're closer to Dad's age than to mine." He smirked. "And still unwed." 

Maitimo grinned. "What do you know of wedding, little one?" 

"Enough," Tyelcormo said with a mysterious air. "It starts with a kiss." 

"A kiss?" Maitimo said, laughter evident in his voice. "Like this?" He bent down and brushed a kiss across Tyelcormo's lips, dry and quick, and Tyelcormo shook his head. 

"No, that's just a normal kiss. It's a special kind of kiss." He threw up his good hand in a dramatic gesture, and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. _"A kiss with tongues."_

Maitimo promptly stuck his tongue out at Tyelcormo in the mirror, and they both burst into laughter. After a moment, Maitimo subsided, and drew Tyelcormo closer, running warm fingers through his hair. "Kissing with tongues doesn't necessarily mean wedding, sweetheart," he said. 

"Have you kissed someone like that?" Tyelcormo said, eyes bright, and at Maitimo's slow and knowing smile, turned to face him fully. "Show me how." 

"Very well," Maitimo said, pulling Tyelcormo down onto his lap, being careful to avoid jarring his hurt wrist. One large hand pressed against Tyelcormo's face, and the other at his back, he leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to Tyelcormo's, mouth just slightly open. 

Tyelcormo gasped softly, breath almost immediately speeding up, as Maitimo's tongue brushed across his lip and slowly slipped into his mouth. Maitimo tasted sweet like wild apples, and Tyelcormo pressed closer, twining his own tongue with his brother's. Beneath him, Maitimo shifted a little, holding him steady, then drew back with a final swipe of his tongue and a breathless noise. 

With an unconscious whimper, Tyelcormo leaned forward again. His breath was coming fast. His whole body was tingling, and he was, without seeming to realise it, pressing his erection against Maitimo's hip. An answering hardness pushed up under the curve of his ass, and Maitimo moaned outright when Tyelcormo noticed it and wriggled a little, deliberately. 

"We shouldn't do this here," Maitimo said, breathless. "Anyone could walk in." 

Tyelcormo gave him a delighted smile. "Then take me somewhere you can continue." He nodded toward his wrist. "That doesn't hurt anymore. I think you kissed it better."

Maitimo laughed, and stood up, Tyelcormo still in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. "Then I shouldn't stop kissing you, for fear it might start again." He pressed another quick kiss to Tyelcormo's lips and carried him out of the living room. They did not emerge from Maitimo's bedroom until the dinner hour, flushed and dishevelled with pleasure.


End file.
